


【天陸】アイナナユニバース色々

by kurobaraian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobaraian/pseuds/kurobaraian
Summary: ※如果在爱娜娜世界里的各位迷妹开串聊CP的话※各种论坛体，也许还有爱娜娜世界的同人文or小作文（？）※天陆成分多以上，OK？





	1. Chapter 1

天陸ちゃんやばくない？©7ch.net

1名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

如题。

各位，前天的夏之岛音乐祭都去看了吗？我们天陆酱真是太棒了！

2名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

看了看了！感觉自己要被萌死了⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄

3名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

看了看了，我可能活着就是为了吹天陆的(≧∇≦)

4名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

ｓ(・｀ヘ´・;)ゞ

我不仅看了，我还拿到了天陆的饭撒呢！看到他们俩一起比心了吗？那个饭撒就是给我的！

5名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

能去现场真好啊，电视转播就那么一小段，根本不够看啦！(´；ω；｀)

6名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>4 欧皇爆炸吧！

不是我说，夏音的票也太难抽了，我落了20多个抽选码，刷了整整三周的票通推特，根本搞不到票啊！好气啊ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ

7名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>6 肯定难搞啊，这次活动超大的。连Top的大前辈Re:vale也有连线Vedio哦。还好我Trigger和Idolish7的Fans Club都加了，两轮FC抽选里好歹还搞到了几张票。不然就错过我们那么棒的天陆酱了。

8名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

感觉现在同时粉两团的好多啊wwww你们还记得一开始时两团的粉掐得多厉害嘛wwww文春好像还爆过Idolish7早期抢Trigger的粉丝吧？说什么Trigger的Live之后故意在附近唱歌跳舞给自己做宣传啥的，感觉心机得不得了www万万没想到现在wwww

9名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

来拔路设定早就崩了wwww现在两团的互动好多哦。明明是不同的事务所，但互动多到我以为小鸟游和八乙女要合并了呢(・・;)我都记不清推上看到多少次Leader们一起喝酒了www

10名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>8 啊！live那事我记得！确有其事啦，的确是在live之后唱歌跳舞了。当时好气的，毕竟我是Trigger的死忠嘛。其实我还有发过誓，绝对不会听Idolish7的歌呢。结果……

11名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>10 牙白！爱上了

12名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>10 牙白！爱上了！！

13名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>10 是人类就逃不过真香定律wwww

14名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

楼上别复读了啊www没去的人好捉急的，推特上虽然也看到不少Repo，你们倒是详细说说天陆倒地哪里牙白了啊？双Center推正眼睁睁的看着你们呢！

15名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>10 我懂我懂！毕竟Sound Ship上的Idolish7实在太吸粉了啊

真的没想到他们会唱《NATSU☆しようぜ!》，当时听到那个旋律再看到台上不是Trigger时，我咬死I7的心都有了。没想到他们把我团的歌唱得那么好那么有感染力……一开始大家都在喝倒彩，然而接下来却不知不觉地被他们感染，跟着一起唱起来了。

我在瞬间承认了他们Trigger推的粉籍，然后就爱了www同担嘛，宽容宽容~

16名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>14 我来说！他们一起唱了《NATSU☆しようぜ!》，一起甩毛巾，一起勾肩搭背，一起笔芯饭撒，一起拿水枪嗞人，他们还互相给对方Wink了！

17名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>14 手挽手肩并肩相视而笑啥的都做了，而且最后的问候环节陆还叫了天的名字，不是九条さん、是天さん哦www

18名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>17 原来叫的是天さん吗？！我就听到天，后来陆的耳麦好像被碰了一下，我站的位置比较靠后，就没听到他用了什么称呼www要是他喊了天くん就真的要坐实他世界第一九条天推的身份了wwww

19名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>17 看嘴型我还以为直接叫了天呢www不过不管用什么称呼，双Center之间的关系应该都比我们想得还要近吧⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄

20名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>19 应该是比平时表现出来的要近，毕竟在我们的想象里他们已经负距离接触了呢┌(┌^o^)┐ホモォ

21名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

就像工口书里那样！┌(┌^o^)┐ホモォ

22名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

住口啊他们还没成年啊wwwww你们的良心不会痛吗wwwww

23名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

我们CP粉不需要良心！对了，说起来天陆酱的生日还是同一天吧？缘分呀！

24名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>23 是命运之人了！

而且我特别怀疑，今年他们是不是一块过生日的……

25名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>24 哎？wwwwww

26名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>24 同感！生日时他们各自的主页不是发过照片吗？看装修风格还蛮一致的，我也觉得他们应该是一起庆生了。

27名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

虽然这么脑补会比较快乐不过不会吧wwwww

毕竟不是一个事务所的人啊？关系再怎么亲近，也不可能一起庆祝生日吧？明面上这两团还是来拔路关系呢。

28名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>27 不要说我带了CP滤镜哦，这两团最多也就口头上的来拔路了。

前阵子Trigger还去I7的宿舍一起开饺子派对呢~关系不要太好，我看这门亲事能行。

29名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

八乙女社长：爸爸不同意这门亲事！

30名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>29 别闹www八乙女社长是乐くん的爸爸好吧wwww再怎么管也管不到天くん的www

31 名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

等等这发展得也太快了吧wwww我们刚才不还是在说他们彼此的称呼嘛ww怎么瞬间就讨论到结婚上去了？

32名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

啊，天くん倒是一直很规矩的叫陆“七濑さん”呢

牙白，我的CP不会是单箭头吧？

33名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>32 不会啦www你还记得今年年初时的Next Re:vale吗？大家都在各种玩滑雪啦雪橇啦雪地摩托啦，就天陆在一起堆雪人。

陆だん堆雪人时，天くん就温柔的看着他，要是哪个男孩子这么看着我，我立刻就嫁了wwww

34名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

陆だん是什么称呼啦wwwww陆是男孩子好嘛wwww

楼上说的这期节目我录下来了，真的特别温柔。怎么讲，我形容不来……感觉被他注视就拥有了全世界一样？而且我不知道你们有没有注意到，陆应该跟天戴了同款不同色的围巾。不知道是他们的私人物品还是Staff也跟我们推一个CP故意安排的（x

35名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>34 哼哼，你们光注意到是同款吗？再仔细想想，还有一颗惊天大糖哦！

36名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

为什么我看的时候只个顾着长草了啊wwww真的没注意到是同款哎www

37名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>34 咦？？？等我把录像翻出来看看！

38名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>35 我也注意到了！真的是惊天大糖！不仅是同款，而且之后陆くん还戴了天くん的围巾啊！！！

39名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

咦？我都没注意？！求截图！

40名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>34 我刚刚翻出录像快进了一下，居然是真的！天呢我也没注意！怪就怪两条围巾是同款wwww

41名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

  
啊对了，楼上要的截图

42名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

>>>41 大感谢！感觉又有能赖以生存的精神食粮了┌(┌^o^)┐ホモォ

以及，天くん真的好关注陆啊www，镜头扫到他时基本都在看陆呢www

43名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

真的真的，特别关注的ww

而且你们发现没，他们出镜时经常情侣发型啊www不管什么节目，只要同台，基本都是情侣发型

44名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

天くん和陆くん的发型本来就很像啦www

同一天生日，相似的发型，主页上公布的喜好也蛮相近的，只能说是天赐良缘了！

45名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

还真的是呢

两个人都喜欢甜甜圈和蛋包饭吧？我萌的到底是什么绝赞的cp啊！

46名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

不过话说回来，爱好重合度那么高，相性又那么好，是不是刻意营业啊？

47名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

要真营业到这个程度，吃了也不亏啊？

反正他们那么般配，看得我又相信爱情了。

48名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

不过，你们还记得那个传闻吗？关于天陆酱的

49名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

哪个传闻？他们还有正在交往外的传闻吗？（暴言）

50名無しさん@夏音最高 2016/08/22（月）

就是I7刚出道那会儿，不是有八卦周刊说他们俩是兄弟吗？

—TBC


	2. Chapter 2

主题：从樱花妹那里康到一个Big News婊贝们想知道嘛[97] 

昨天在7ch看帖，本想挖点CP糖嗑嗑

没想到康到一个Big News，Rio Big那种，婊贝们想知道嘛？

№0 ☆☆☆天推陆担于2016-08-26 20:09:07留言☆☆☆

  
闲话少说，虽然我是老马甲惹，还是先上个胸

随便抓了点东西拍拍，也不知道够没够线

№1 ☆☆☆天推陆担于2016-08-26 20:10:13留言☆☆☆

康到LZ的ID我就进来惹！

果然还是一如既往自觉上胸的好婊贝！

№2 ☆☆☆天天天陆于2016-08-26 20:10:13留言☆☆☆

楼上每次都紧跟LZ的脚步让我森森怀疑你到底是萌你的CP还是萌LZ。。。

№3 ☆☆☆= =:于2016-08-26 20:12:47留言☆☆☆

big news呢？为什么这贴开了10多分钟了

还没康到bignews的影子？卤煮赶紧啊，又不是地涯

№4 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 20:21:15留言☆☆☆ 

打字也要时间的啊4哥，况且我还在看哎耐呢（x

还是那句话，基本都是从7ch樱花妹那里批发来的

7ch真真假假假假真真大家都习惯了，进来的姐妹想跟我掰豆的先上胸，但不管什么情况都谢绝人参公鸡不管是对我还是对我推射射。

前几天夏岛音乐祭，海外饭只好吃repo解馋，然后推上看到巨多太太在嚎叫tlszd。上了7ch找夏音的帖子，没想到不仅吃饱了糖，还康到了一个很有意思的说法，说tl其实是兄弟，因为家里没钱了兄弟俩都被卖到演艺圈赚钱←这样。

先不论理由靠不靠谱，一听我推的双Center西屁是骨科我就兴奋了，满脑子都是红字满屏大标题‘震惊！当红偶像团队Center的恋人竟是身处对手团的亲兄弟，这到底是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦丧"，这样~这个Nesw 是不是rio big的！

№5 ☆☆☆天推陆担于2016-08-26 20:23:19留言☆☆☆ 

………………就这？

我还当什么大新闻，露珠村网通╮(╯_╰)╭

№6 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 20:24:11留言☆☆☆ 

露珠村网通+1，巴蒂你来给卤煮上上课

№7 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 20:24:57留言☆☆☆ 

巴蒂也不知道啊？！巴蒂村根本就没有网

骨科是怎么回事？这两个不是一个姓kj，一个姓nns吗？怎么就骨科了？

父母离婚后一个跟爹一个跟妈这种设定？

№8 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 20:24:57留言☆☆☆ 

六哥伤到我的玻璃心，拿小拳拳锤六哥胸口(-__-)=@))> o<)

总之上个昨天康到的贴的地址，里面的讨论真的挺好玩的，不管是考据还是猜测都特别像真的，看得我都当信了。

→天陸ちゃんやばくない？

№9 ☆☆☆天推陆担于2016-08-26 20:26:43留言☆☆☆ 

居然现在还有人讨论这事的，还是当大新闻讨论也是醉了= =

我没记错的话，这差不多是一年多以前的话题了吧？那会nili爱妻连新人奖都还没拿到呢。就，也不知道是被竞争对手黑还是自己炒作，各种八卦闹得沸沸扬扬的，我们区还掐了好几幢楼呢，露珠可以用你团的名字搜索康康，说不定还能找到遗迹

然后顺手给骨科爱好者泼个冷水，别闹什么骨科了，早就证实是假的了

№10 ☆☆☆= =;于2016-08-26 20:27:12留言☆☆☆ 

to8L：递笔你写.jpg

巴蒂可以的，俗套狗血梗可以搞一发的

toLS：既然进来了就科普一下啊，我还是第一次听到这种说法呢，虽然他们两个是挺有兄（fu）弟（qi）相的

№11 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 20:31:28留言☆☆☆ 

掐架那事我有印象，国内闹挺凶的。

海对岸倒没啥反应的样子，基本没什么人信啊。

№12 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 20:32:44留言☆☆☆ 

感谢楼主分享的串，好精彩啊。

我最近才担上爱妻，一直觉得我团团结友好父慈子孝（？），小鸟游事务所规模虽然不大但保护艺人还蛮靠谱的，基本看不到我团的负面新闻，没想到我团刚出道时还遭过那么腥风血雨的风波啊。

不过那个那些个传闻都是什么鬼啊……tl是兄弟还是被爹妈卖掉的，利达是某大手俳優私生子，壮壮是逢坂集团御曹司，这种一看就是瞎编的报道谁会信啊？这样的杂志出版了真的有销量么？去年我们版还掐了？到底怎么掐起来的？掐故事的逻辑么= =

№13 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 20:36:44留言☆☆☆ 

还有Nagi的欧洲小王子设定wwww

邮局港剧我码字时要是这么给人物加设定，早被负分刷死了www

№14 ☆☆☆> <;;;于2016-08-26 20:37:11留言☆☆☆ 

为什么除了我跟巴蒂大家好像都知道的样子啊？！我真以为这是个Big News才来跟大家分享的哎(T_T)

那个帖子里还有个樱花妹言之凿凿说双Center是双胞胎兄弟，还说自己中学时跟他们一个学校的，还说了很多学校里的事情，我还看得津津有味哎【。

№15 ☆☆☆天推陆担于2016-08-26 20:39:27留言☆☆☆ 

Nagi小王子那份八卦杂志我正好有wwww

从标题开始就很好笑了真的wwwww

差不多就是那种震惊体：震惊！美型模特的身份居然是北欧的王子殿下？！

№16 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 20:39:28留言☆☆☆ 

我记得就是新人赏前后的事情啊，铺天盖地的爱妻八卦

因为数量太惊人而且每个团员都有爆点，我们媒体课老师还专门买了一堆杂志，拎到课堂上当案例给我们分析的。所以这种新闻从一开始我就没信过。

啊对了我当时还给部分杂志拍了照，待我找个能挂图的传上来。

№17 ☆☆☆= =;于2016-08-26 20:39:28留言☆☆☆ 

那种应该就是普通梦女吧

毕竟双Center公表的生日是同一年同一天，个么只好加个双胞胎设定了

№18 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 20:40:51留言☆☆☆ 

没办法我的CP就是那么天作之合的

身高体重完全一致，口味又出奇的一致，老是共演，一共演就梳情侣发型

要是不找个双胞胎的理由，就只好说是指腹为婚青梅竹马一起长大的情分惹

顺，2 3L，其实楼主婊贝是我的灵魂姐妹呀我可喜欢她惹(/ω＼*)

№19 ☆☆☆天天天陆于2016-08-26 20:41:31留言☆☆☆

我也看到那层说自己是天陆校友的樱花妹了

怎么讲，就叙述还蛮真实的。很多细节上的东西，分别能和双Center的访谈对上哎

№20 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 20:41:51留言☆☆☆

真的假的？

№21 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 20:42:06留言☆☆☆

咦？？？？

№22 ☆☆☆= =*于2016-08-26 20:42:07留言☆☆☆

我跟楼上同感

那个樱花妹说qll小时候身体不太好，很少来上课，jtt那时候叫qlt，因为要照顾弟弟中学时也不加社团，下了课就直接回家陪弟弟。而且qlt对弟弟管得很严，据说情人节时的巧克力不管是不是义理的他一律不让弟弟收的

对照着几次访谈看看，还真像那么回

№23 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 20:43:14留言☆☆☆

怎么回啊www

楼上你想说什么wwww说作为哥哥的jtt对弟弟充满着独占欲甚至不让弟弟收别的女孩子的巧克力么wwww

№24 ☆☆☆> <;;;于2016-08-26 20:45:12留言☆☆☆ 

？？？？？

是说这个樱花妹非但不是梦女，反而是体验生活的双C大手咯？

№25 ☆☆☆天天天陆于2016-08-26 20:46:31留言☆☆☆

yhm：我先编个大纲康康风向

№26 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 20:47:57留言☆☆☆

不好意思想切输入法没打完就手滑出来了。。。

有一回愛ナイ里我团在讲情人节话题，qll就讲自己第一次收到情人节巧克力是在高中时，团里不都很惊讶吗？还有N站的弹幕也在狂刷骗人，毕竟这个小蓝孩脸好看个性也可爱。然后qll就很认真说他没有骗人，中学时真的1个巧克力都没收到过

№27 ☆☆☆我是23L于2016-08-26 20:48:16留言☆☆☆

那不更证明了大手是个好大手嘛？你康情节设置多合理=w=

№28 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 20:49:26留言☆☆☆

别多想啦，这种八成都是牵强附会

大家都是搞RPS的人，难道这点还不明白嘛╮(╯_╰)╭

别忘了天困中学和高中都是在国外读的，也就是大学了才回到日本来念的好吧。他做嘉宾时也提过好几次自己的留学经验，在国内跟天陆同校也太扯了，就搞搞学paro还行了。

№29 ☆☆☆= =;于2016-08-26 20:51:01留言☆☆☆

惹光顾着打字没发图【。  


№30 ☆☆☆= =;于2016-08-26 20:51:24留言☆☆☆

可能是中学读到一半出的国呀，那时间线不都对上了吗？

№31 ☆☆☆我是23L于2016-08-26 20:51:25留言☆☆☆

我感受到了23哥想吃双C骨科的决心wwww

№32 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 20:52:37留言☆☆☆

要是真照这样说，读中学读到一半出的国，qll绝不可能直到高中才收到别人送的巧克力【x

№33 ☆☆☆= =;于2016-08-26 20:51:24留言☆☆☆

№33 ☆☆☆= =;于2016-08-26 20:51:24留言☆☆☆

泥说得对！

№34 ☆☆☆哈哈哈于2016-08-26 20:52:03留言☆☆☆

笑死了逻辑过优wwww

№35 ☆☆☆== 于2016-08-26 20:52:23留言☆☆☆

谁不想给可爱小蓝孩送巧克力呢>////<

№36 ☆☆☆*= =*于2016-08-26 20:52:48留言☆☆☆

艹死，你说得好有道理我竟然无法反驳？！

№37 ☆☆☆我是23L于2016-08-26 20:53:18留言☆☆☆

我在房里笑出猪叫，母上差点以为我疯了hhhhhh

李涛要真能生出我CP这么好康的孩子，这对父母的颜值该多逆天啊

№38 ☆☆☆天推陆担于2016-08-26 20:53:47留言☆☆☆

三月月在节目里说到过，自家center的妈妈是超级大美人ww

№39 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 20:54:17留言☆☆☆

国民闺蜜值得信赖，我信和泉哥哥的话！

№40 ☆☆☆天天天陆于2016-08-26 20:55:56留言☆☆☆

——TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※M站捏他N站，BW捏他WB……是说这种捏他有意义么【。  
※R2刚出道时的艰苦生活源自Rabbit Chat，对天的评价和Yuki的问题发言源自职业体验活动

主题：从樱花妹那里康到一个Big News婊贝们想知道嘛[97] 

说到和泉哥哥，今晚的爱耐的gayst是T团哎，我好兴奋！

№41 ☆☆☆= = 于2016-08-26 20:57:26留言☆☆☆

又有双C糖吃了，兴奋！

№42 ☆☆☆= = 于2016-08-26 20:58:12留言☆☆☆

主题应该是百物语了吧？前阵子番组的邮件征集主题好像就是身边怪谈哎

№43 ☆☆☆<<--< 于2016-08-26 20:59:43留言☆☆☆

我能康到吓得瑟瑟发抖的里库旦缩到天困怀里的场景吗！！！

№44 ☆☆☆= = 于2016-08-26 21:01:31留言☆☆☆

你能康到吓得瑟瑟发抖的环缩到里库旦怀里【泼冷水

№45 ☆☆☆= = 于2016-08-26 21:01:31留言☆☆☆

邮局港剧，说不定还能康到一脸清爽地说着鬼故事把爱妻全员都吓到瑟瑟发抖的里库旦【泼冷水

№46 ☆☆☆> <;;;于2016-08-26 21:01:31留言☆☆☆

是说话题怎么从兄弟变成怪谈的？巴蒂又跟不上大家的速度了

弱小可怜又无助.jpg

№47 ☆☆☆巴蒂洗澡归来于2016-08-26 21:04:15留言☆☆☆

巴蒂快往上补补，楼也没太高

是说，qll长得真的不像是那种对怪谈很有抵抗力的样子啊。我一度认为他应该怕怪谈的，但是又怕又要听←这种人设，结果他是真的不怕啊，还能很普通地说出超恐怖的故事来……

№48 ☆☆☆我是23L于2016-08-26 21:05:01留言☆☆☆

而且你们感觉到伐，他讲恐怖故事时真的很可信啊！！！也不会刻意渲染气氛什么的，就是那种描述日常的语气，显得特别恐怖……明明只是个可爱的小蓝孩

№49 ☆☆☆*= =*于2016-08-26 21:06:14留言☆☆☆

上次在电视台迷路幸好有个好心的老婆婆给我指路呢~明明不是现代人却对现代的场馆很熟悉呢，老婆婆好厉害哦 by：nnsrk

№50 ☆☆☆= = 于2016-08-26 21:07:52留言☆☆☆

等等LS是什么梗啊wwww

№51 ☆☆☆= = 于2016-08-26 21:08:27留言☆☆☆

以前在一个很小的Live House里遇到过Re：vale桑的饭哦，说是因为事故没能赶上Live，一直觉得很遗憾呢 by：nnsrk

№52 ☆☆☆= =; 于2016-08-26 21:09:48留言☆☆☆

住口www怎么突然讲起了恐怖梗啊wwww

№53 ☆☆☆= = 于2016-08-26 21:10:12留言☆☆☆

笑死原来qll还有灵异少年人设的嘛wwww

№54 ☆☆☆> <;;;于2016-08-26 21:11:31留言☆☆☆ 

然后环环必然要瑟瑟发抖hhhhhh

№55 ☆☆☆> < 于2016-08-26 21:12:04留言☆☆☆ 

syh：NG啊陆陆！NG！！！【瑟瑟发抖

qll：哎这个NG的吗？其实一点都不吓人的哦环【一脸清爽

№56 ☆☆☆*= =*于2016-08-26 21:13:11留言☆☆☆ 

hhhhhhhhxswl

简直不知道我推到底是天然还是天然黑hhhhhh

№57 ☆☆☆= = 于2016-08-26 21:12:04留言☆☆☆

应该只是普通的天然www

大家都被他不经意的发言吓到过呢www连大前辈都中过招www

№58 ☆☆☆我是23L 于2016-08-26 21:13:15留言☆☆☆

我居然知道LS在说什么hhhhhh

那期Next revale真是太好笑了hhhhhhhh我第一次看到那个yuki露出那种表情hhhhhhh

№59 ☆☆☆hhhhh 于2016-08-26 21:14:25留言☆☆☆

潜水看到楼上我终于忍不住了哈哈哈哈哈

那期超好笑的哈哈哈哈哈hhhwwww8888感谢陆困我get到了我推SSR级别一言难尽的表情！

№60 ☆☆☆立八类赛高 于2016-08-26 21:15:02留言☆☆☆

感谢LS给我们表演了XS的四种方式=3=

LS或LSS给我科普一下到底什么情况呗？大前辈组的冠番太多期了新入小菜鸟没康过> <

№61 ☆☆☆OwO 于2016-08-26 21:18:27留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈我也康了那期超好笑

大前辈明明是想吓唬陆跟环的，结果最后被陆吓到了哈哈哈哈哈哈就是环有点可怜wwwww

№62 ☆☆☆天推陆但于2016-08-26 21:20:18留言☆☆☆

没被指名的好心路人给LS做个解说

今年三月的一期，内容就是R团前辈出道生活大体验。R团事务所特别小，出道前过得特别艰苦，I7分三组分别体验打工，训练跟日常。

成年组就去打工了，儿童组一半跟百百去训练，另一半被千带到他们以前住过的超小宿舍里同居一天一夜，nnsrk就是那个跟千回家同居的幸运儿童wwww

№63 ☆☆☆= =; 于2016-08-26 21:22:18留言☆☆☆

啊已经是LSS了……

接着。幸运儿童nnsrk晚上完洗手间，大前辈突然一本正经地讲以前每天晚上洗手间都会突然自己冲水，可能有没法成佛的幽灵徘徊在洗手间里，把环吓得捂住耳朵大喊NG。

幸运儿童一脸呆萌地安慰环：没关系的环环，我跟她说好了，她以后不会再浪费水了！

然后千就露出了名画蒙娜丽莎般的表情www

№64 ☆☆☆= =; 于2016-08-26 21:24:06留言☆☆☆

儿童组这个称呼是想笑死我嘛wwww

好的，我get到他为什么会有灵异少年人设了wwww

№65 ☆☆☆> <;;;于2016-08-26 21:24:21留言☆☆☆

名画蒙娜丽莎wwwww

syh真的超惨，哭着喊NG，真的哭，声音都颤抖了www两个可可爱爱小蓝孩喏wwwww

№66 ☆☆☆*= =*于2016-08-26 21:25:17留言☆☆☆

感谢！！！为了Yuki的SSR表情晚点我去找来康康！

№67 ☆☆☆OwO 于2016-08-26 21:26:54留言☆☆☆

补完了！信息量好大啊

巴蒂日文不太好，感谢各位大佬喂梗

今晚也有爱耐的吗？要去哪里可以看到啊

№68 ☆☆☆巴蒂洗澡归来于2016-08-26 21:27:53留言☆☆☆

能科学上网就去M站看吧，战旗斗鱼爱妻粉的直播房间可能也会转播

不过巴蒂日文不太好的话，估计还是要等熟肉，毕竟综艺语速快wwww

№69 ☆☆☆*= =* 于2016-08-26 21:29:03留言☆☆☆

李涛今晚脱离卡能不能被吓到瑟瑟发抖哦？

№70 ☆☆☆= = 于2016-08-26 21:30:18留言☆☆☆

我想康瑟瑟发抖的T3！！！（兴奋

№71 ☆☆☆= = 于2016-08-26 21:31:11留言☆☆☆

附议！

康不到陆旦瑟瑟发抖缩到天的怀里，康天困瑟瑟发抖缩到陆旦怀里也是可以的！

№72 ☆☆☆天天天陆于2016-08-26 21:32:08留言☆☆☆

我觉得不行www

毕竟是不动的九条天【x

№73 ☆☆☆= = 于2016-08-26 21:33:14留言☆☆☆

噗！不动的九条天是什么梗啦www

№74 ☆☆☆OwO 于2016-08-26 21:34:29留言☆☆☆

同问www虽然我直觉又是Next Re:vale的梗wwww

№75 ☆☆☆我是23L于2016-08-26 21:35:56留言☆☆☆

恭喜楼上答对了www

其实Yuki的原话是“无机可乘九条天”，讨论串里都在说对着Yuki的美颜盛世都毫不动摇的九条天实在太A了，结果不知怎么就变成了毫不动摇九条天，简称“不动的九条天”。

№76 ☆☆☆= =; 于2016-08-26 21:38:06留言☆☆☆

哦还有个铁壁的七濑陆，也是同期节目的>w<

№77 ☆☆☆= =; 于2016-08-26 21:39:07留言☆☆☆

我好像有印象，BW上有看到过截图！

是不是nns对着yuki说尽管来弄脏我那个？

№78 ☆☆☆巴蒂洗澡归来于2016-08-26 21:40:28留言☆☆☆

对的www

因为太过坦然所以Yuki动摇得超厉害的

№79 ☆☆☆= =; 于2016-08-26 21:41:51留言☆☆☆

是你！梗王Yuki！

№80 ☆☆☆我是23L于2016-08-26 21:45:16留言☆☆☆

明明长着一张高冷的美人脸wwww

№81 ☆☆☆OwO 于2016-08-26 21:46:29留言☆☆☆

刚刚又把楼上说的那期节目cut看了一遍，真的越看越好笑hhhhh

陆困这小孩真是太好玩了，快要迷上他了hhhhh今晚的爱乃一定要看超期待的hhhhh

№82 ☆☆☆立八类赛高于2016-08-26 21:49:04留言☆☆☆

今晚还有不动的九条天和铁壁的七濑陆的巅峰对决呢【狗叽歪头.jpg

№83 ☆☆☆*= =*于2016-08-26 21:51:26留言☆☆☆

更期待了wwww

№84 ☆☆☆天天天陆于2016-08-26 21:52:02留言☆☆☆

巅峰对决XSWL

№85 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 21:52:26留言☆☆☆

我比较想知道今晚有什么鬼故事听啦wwwww

№86 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 21:52:59留言☆☆☆

还有几分钟爱乃开始，这段时间让我先脑一脑双C骨科paro……

№87 ☆☆☆天推陆担于2016-08-26 21:53:42留言☆☆☆

听故事哪有搞西屁重要

№88 ☆☆☆OwO 于2016-08-26 21:54:39留言☆☆☆

听故事哪有搞西屁重要【复读

№89 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 21:55:21留言☆☆☆

听故事哪有搞西屁重要【人类本质

№90 ☆☆☆= =于2016-08-26 21:55:57留言☆☆☆

别复读啦赶紧进频道，不然又要混杂了www

№91 ☆☆☆*= =* 于2016-08-26 21:56:49留言☆☆☆

RPS一时爽……

№92 ☆☆☆天天天陆于2016-08-26 21:56:51留言☆☆☆

进不了频道悔断肠╮(╯_╰)╭

№93 ☆☆☆OwO 于2016-08-26 21:57:29留言☆☆☆

进来得晚，所以到底是不是兄弟啊？

№94 ☆☆☆= = 于2016-08-26 22:25:49留言☆☆☆

喂喂，还有人吗？到底是不是啊？

№95 ☆☆☆= = 于2016-08-26 22:35:16留言☆☆☆

LS别喊了，叫破喉咙也没人理你的【。

这贴的十有八九都在看直播呢，今天人暴多，要是刷帖估计要遭遇RID了

№96 ☆☆☆混杂，又见混杂于2016-08-26 22:45:25留言☆☆☆

惹进不去，就再回LS一句好了

不是兄弟，是兄弟我直播吃键盘

№97 ☆☆☆混杂，又见混杂于2016-08-26 22:49:07留言☆☆☆

——TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※这次是推特体。推特用户名中有2个小小的彩蛋

Idolish7 Offical@ainana_unei

节目预告：本期“与你共度爱的夜晚”将于23:00~26:00进行为期3个小时的夏日风味加长版特别放送！为此我们还请来了人气前辈团队Trigger桑~关爱着Idolish7的各位请千万不要错过！#キミと愛ドリッシュないと！

8/26/16, 10:07 AM

17k リツイート 42k いいね

\--------------------------------------------------------------

愛☆アイナナ箱推し＠ichiwakaai_chan

#キミと愛ドリッシュないと！周五放送真是超Lucky！妈妈姐姐一起在电视机前待机now(*∩∀∩*)ﾜｸﾜｸ♪

8/26/16, 10:53 PM

3 リツイート 7 いいね

\--------------------------------------------------------------

いおりくコンビ可愛い＠yoshimi_19890427

今天的#キミと愛ドリッシュないと！ 不知道那两个孩子又会为什么吵架www真不知道是感情好呢还是感情好呢还是感情好呢╮(╯_╰)╭

8/26/16, 11:01 PM

17 リツイート 177 いいね

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Mr.下岡@tsukumo_shimooka

三月君的主持越来越出色了！这些孩子的节目#キミと愛ドリッシュないと！ 也益发有趣了啊！

8/26/16, 11:07 PM

829 リツイート 4213 いいね

\--------------------------------------------------------------

メッゾ尊い@yamiyamiYMZK

哎？未成年组只有上半场吗？好狡猾哦，那下半场不是没法看到甜甜的Mezzo酱互动了吗>/////<#キミと愛ドリッシュないと！抗议抗议~要看整场互动啦~

8/26/16, 11:15 PM

1 リツイート 45 いいね

\--------------------------------------------------------------

アイナナクソカワ＠ishita_sachiko

#キミと愛ドリッシュないと！念到了我的Mail呢！虽然回忆起那些事情还是有点怕怕的啦不过作为饭被念叨来信好高兴（？

8/26/16, 11:29 PM

138 リツイート 1.145 いいね

\--------------------------------------------------------------

鈴♡アイナナ＠suzuki_suzu

＠ishita_sachiko 原来那天Live结束后，你回去找掉了的钥匙时遇到这样的事情啊？难怪当天你一直问我有没有听到小女孩唱歌……我当时以为你听力特别好，能听到场外Fan的声音呢（。

8/26/16, 11:35 PM

リツイート いいね

\--------------------------------------------------------------

イモ＠_imo_owo

第一封Mail的等级就很高啊，环君被吓得直往壮五身后躲啊www还去捂陆君的嘴www明明是分享这种故事，节目整体氛围还是那么可爱呢www

#キミと愛ドリッシュないと！

8/26/16, 11:43 PM

2リツイート 9いいね

\--------------------------------------------------------------

社畜生活＠kaori_524524

边干活边看 #キミと愛ドリッシュないと！

七不思议什么的好青春啊！好像以前我们的高中也有差不多的说法呢，音乐教室、理科教室、画室、洗手间、台阶……还有什么来着？等等，这么一看不几乎包括了学校所有场景吗？其实还是不想上学吧，那时候ww

8/26/16, 11:52 PM

3リツイート 24いいね

\--------------------------------------------------------------

リックン専念＠kurobara

#キミと愛ドリッシュないと！

七濑陆毫无疑问是天使了，不可思议的是他怎么会没有翅膀呢？猫咪幽灵太可爱了！绞尽脑汁讲一个不可怕的故事的陆太可爱了！一边讲一边还要偷瞄环环表情的陆可爱到我升天！

8/26/16, 00:07 AM

7リツイート 9いいね

\--------------------------------------------------------------

天陸萌え＠kanae_moemoe

太糟糕了！这种甜度爆表的节目太糟糕了！ #キミと愛ドリッシュないと！

双Center私下到底感情多好啊？！

8/26/16, 00:07 AM

9リツイート 77いいね

\--------------------------------------------------------------

天陸最推し＠tennrikurabu

陆：身体的原因跟小猫玩，啊……【偷瞄

天：我记得七濑桑有动物毛发过敏吧【微笑

陆：啊……嗯！【微笑

我：升天……

#キミと愛ドリッシュないと！

8/26/16, 00:09 AM

11リツイート 97いいね

\--------------------------------------------------------------

さち＠sachiasai

#キミと愛ドリッシュないと！

谢谢三月月！“Trigger是关心着我们每一位团员的好前辈”

啊， 我团跟I团真的关系好好啊ww

8/26/16, 00:10 AM

9リツイート 77いいね

\--------------------------------------------------------------

マイ＠fuwafuwa_poi

#キミと愛ドリッシュないと！ 三月亲是不是欲盖弥彰了哦www

因为天陆酱太真了只好特地提一提前辈都“大家”都很关心嘛( ￣▽￣)

8/26/16, 00:10 AM

2リツイート 7いいね

\--------------------------------------------------------------

楽様神推し＠gaku_love

#キミと愛ドリッシュないと！ 

新曲太棒了！楽様的帅哥荷尔蒙简直要溢出屏幕了！啊他好帅楽様抱我！！！！

8/26/16, 00:15 AM

8 リツイート 88いいね

\--------------------------------------------------------------

楽様神推し＠gaku_love

新Drama也很期待，有通灵能力的警探听起来就好棒！主役楽様的定妆也好英俊啊制服诱惑｡♥｡･ﾟ♡ﾟ･｡♥｡･ﾟ♡ﾟ･｡♥｡ #キミと愛ドリッシュないと！ 

8/26/16, 00:18 AM

8 リツイート 888いいね

\--------------------------------------------------------------

愛☆アイナナ箱推し＠ichiwakaai_chan

#キミと愛ドリッシュないと！上半场怎么就结束了(´；ω；｀)

不过新剧集大和桑和陆君都会去客串啊，好期待哦！未成年组退场了，我也要去休息了>////<下半场明天看录影吧(´；ω；｀)

8/26/16, 00:28 AM

1 リツイート 7 いいね

\--------------------------------------------------------------

——TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本次是访谈，而且还是访谈的翻译！  
*因为埋了姓名梗进去，写的时候我一直笑得很厉害。请各位读一读他们在剧中的名字，也许就能get到和我一样的快乐了！

想乘武藏的猫

10月16日 09:07 来自博维Bowei.com

#心霊刑事##八乙女楽##二階堂大和##七瀬陸#【翻译】TVステーション16年21号电视剧心灵刑事特别附录 演员阵座谈

译/校：想乘武藏的猫

※本翻译仅供学习和交流，请勿转载。如有错误，欢迎指出。

9/26起开播的电视剧心灵刑事，第一话便获得了收视率14.97的良好成绩。在这篇访谈中，主演们将就各自的角色展开话题，并向我们披露一些拍摄过程中的小故事。  
这次的访谈十分轻松，祝各位食用愉快~

电视剧心灵刑事演员阵访谈

歌野垣役 八乙女楽、市来侑亮役 二階堂大和、己 兼昭役 七瀬陸

第一话的收视就获得了14.97的好成绩，对于电视剧《心灵刑事》演员们是对各自角色的看法是怎样的，而在拍摄时又有什么趣事呢？

——各位辛苦了！刚刚结束收录就从百忙中参加这次访谈，非常感谢！

八乙女 不用客气，您也辛苦了。在我们拍摄时您就等着了吧。

二階堂 哦哦，真不愧是最想被他拥抱的男人No.1，这回答真是帅气极了！陆，对吧？

七瀬 嗯！八乙女さん特别帅气呢！

八乙女（笑） 七濑你不用跟着二阶堂起哄也可以哦。

七瀬 哎？但我真的觉得八乙女さん非常非常帅气哦？

八乙女 那……Thank you！

一同 （笑）

——虽然分属不同的偶像团队，但三位的关系很融洽呢。那么在电视剧中的角色关系是怎么样的呢？对各个角色的评价又是什么呢？先从主角歌野垣开始吧，八乙女さん，您怎么看呢？

八乙女 啊，是两个问题呢。那么就先说关系吧。剧情到目前为止，我所扮演的歌野垣和二阶堂的市来侑亮之间的温度可以说是冰点以下（笑）。和七瀬的己兼昭倒是一开始就相当友好。

二階堂 明明我们俩的对手戏特别多啊（笑）。

八乙女 是啊（笑）。主角歌野垣是一个刑警，因为有着能够看到鬼魂这一特殊能力，选择了这份职业。可以说，他是一个有着相当高的觉悟性和正义感的男人。但同时他也因为缺乏经验而有着不够成熟和冲动的一面。

七瀬 啊，就像是Hero（英雄）一样的人呢！

二階堂 因为本来就是本作的Hero（男主角）嘛

八乙女&二階堂（笑）

——那么，七瀬さん对于歌野垣的评价是一位英雄，可以这么说吧？

七瀬 是的。我所扮演的己くん因目击到了案发而被卷入案件，从而作为证人被歌野さん所保护。在我的面前歌野さん一直都是保护者，是让别人想跟着他一起奔跑起来的哥哥一样的人。利落坚定，看起来很酷，其实很温柔又很帅气，就像……啊，就像是八乙女さん一样呢！

八乙女（笑） 谢谢夸奖啊， 七瀬。今天你这么用心的夸我，待会我一定要请你吃荞麦面来表达谢意了。

七瀬 哎？真的吗？

二階堂 光荞麦面可不够，我家陆最喜欢的金枪鱼你也会请的吧，八乙女？

八乙女 哦，包在我身上。

七瀬 哇！八乙女さん，好帅！

二階堂（笑） 这个语气……我们的大前辈对陆的影响很深嘛？

——作为和主角拥有最多对手戏的人，二階堂さん您的看法是怎么样的呢？

二階堂 照故事现在的时间点来看，对于我饰演的市来侑亮而言，歌野垣是个特别讨厌的家伙呢（笑）。过剩的正义感，却没有与之相配的能力，虽然总能一下子找到嫌疑人，但却无法提交出相应的证据。是个总是要给自己增加工作量的讨厌的混蛋啊（笑）。

八乙女（笑）市来并不知道歌野能看到幽灵的事呢。

七瀬 不过仅仅是能看到却不能交流，很罕见呢。

二階堂 是啊，其他的有关于幽灵的作品总是既能看到也能交流的，歌野垣却只能看到无法沟通，关于弄清楚疑犯是怎么行凶，找到证据的部分就变成市来的工作了。

八乙女 不过随着故事的进展，这两人应该也会更信任彼此吧。

二階堂 会不会呢（笑）再继续说下去就要剧透了啊，是NG的吧？

——诸位对于另一位主角市来侑亮的评价是怎么样的呢？

八乙女 超严格的地方简直跟我团的Center一样啊（笑）。非常严谨，还有些不近人情。脑子很好，能力十分出众，待人接物却相当冷淡。相处起来的难度也太高了。

二階堂（笑） 因为就是个认真过分的家伙啊。由于主角用“某嫌疑人就是凶手请帮我找到证据”要求尸检时，因而就觉得判断对方是个仅仅依靠直觉，把工作当儿戏的人，所以对主角格外冷淡。为了表现出他对歌野的冷淡， 我可是废了好大工夫的，毕竟对戏的是超英俊的八乙女楽嘛~

八乙女 二階堂你就别调侃我了（笑）七濑你也别只顾着自己笑，要是想起有趣的事情跟大家分享一下啊。

七濑 之前在宿舍里大和さん一直在看人体解剖和犯罪心理之类的专业书籍，环就说希望大和さん以后能演出一些比如幼儿园老师或儿科医生这样温暖的角色，我刚才就忍不住想象了一下……

八乙女 那就希望看了这篇访谈的导演能邀请二階堂出演类似的角色吧。

二階堂 会不会有啊？（笑）

——在七濑さん所扮演的角色面前，市来侑亮展现出的是另一个样子吧？

七濑 是的。 己くん和市来さん是表兄弟，因为一些缘由暂时借住在表哥家。在我的面前，他是一个有些笨拙的兄长，为了跟我更好的交流会去查关于流行语的网页的。是个既笨拙又温柔的大哥哥。啊，这点也和大和さん本人很像呢~

八乙女 是吗？是说二階堂也会去查流行语吗？（笑）

七濑 哎？啊…… 大和さん有查过吗？

二階堂 并没有啊，八乙女你不要这么逗我家孩子啊（笑）

七濑 不过有给我们做角色便当哦（笑）以前给环还有一织做了特别棒的角色便当，我说了很羡慕，然后大和さん就给我也做了呢！

八乙女 我都开始对你们的宿舍生活心生向往了。趁着二階堂还在害羞， 七濑再多分享一些他的糗事吧。二階堂的饭会很开心的哦。

二階堂（笑） 我们的Manager都拼命在打NG手势了。这个话题就到此为止吧。

——关于接下来的剧情，各位有什么能透露给我们的吗？（笑）

八乙女（笑） 剧透不行吧？

二階堂 啊，不过有一个暂时还没公开的消息，在这里说也没关系吧？

七濑 是的！刚刚监督说，等到杂志发行时应该已经播出了，所以没关系。

二階堂 那么就拜托主役来公布吧。

八乙女 啊，包在我身上。人气偶像团队Trigger的Center九条天即将加入本剧组，在其中客串一个单元的重要角色。请各位敬请期待哦

一同（笑）

——谢谢各位的配合！最后请对这部剧的观众说一句话吧。

八乙女 感谢各位的观看，如果能让您享受观剧的时间，那将是我最大的快乐。今后也请继续支持我们！

二階堂 以及希望正在阅读这篇访谈的你，也能获得愉快的感受。谢谢！

七濑 不管是拍摄还是访谈，我都觉得十分有趣哦，如果我能充分地把这份快乐传递给各位就好啦！希望大家今后也能多多支持我们！谢谢！

\--------------------------------------------------------------

【转】287 【评】97 【赞】2778

——TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *终于轮到爱娜娜世界的同人文讨论了呢！  
*有趁机夹带私货，暗戳戳的吐槽了某位樱花太太【所以快跑  
*西堂奏真，己兼昭是私设的剧集心灵刑事里天和陆的角色

主题：好不容易找到篇双C兄弟帕粮，结果……[39] 

樱花妹的，学帕，双子，ABO

骨科爱好者兴冲冲地进去，焉了吧唧地出来，我有点不太好（。

№0 ☆☆☆ITC狂热中于2016-11-05 10:09:47留言☆☆☆

这里的双C是指我家的CP吗？（亮马甲

№1 ☆☆☆天推陆担于2016-11-05 10:11:32留言☆☆☆

看首楼摘要感觉有点要素过多了？

那么我问个大家都关心的问题，开车了吗？车速快吗？= =

№2 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-05 10:12:14留言☆☆☆

开车了吗？车速快吗！？

【戴个小花以示我跟2哥不是一个人

№3 ☆☆☆= =*于2016-11-05 10:13:21留言☆☆☆

要素是有点多，也有车，不过这不是重点……

怎么说呢？樱花妹其实挺用心的，估计双Center的访谈都看了不下八百遍，好多细节都是各种访谈和节目里说起过的。

但偏偏这么一个考据用心的樱花妹，人物巨OOC，故事雷且狗血，让人感觉更别扭了（ry

№4 ☆☆☆ITC狂热中于2016-11-05 10:14:25留言☆☆☆

我紧跟着1L的脚步来了！

有点好奇到底是什么样的文

是怀了流带球跑霸总追妻然后再怀还是怎么的？

№5 ☆☆☆天天天陆于2016-11-05 10:15:04留言☆☆☆

LS是魔鬼嘛？！

我一口饮料差点没把自己呛死。。。

№6 ☆☆☆= =*于2016-11-05 10:16:11留言☆☆☆

不是学帕么哪来的霸总哦www5哥怕不是博维的推文看多了

№7 ☆☆☆= =；于2016-11-05 10:18:51留言☆☆☆

是怀了流带球跑霸总追妻然后再怀还是怎么的？

№5 ☆☆☆天天天陆于2016-11-05 10:15:04留言☆☆☆

也没雷到这个地步啦……

不是那种惊天雷，是那种一阵一阵闷闷的滚地雷，怪不舒服的。

№8 ☆☆☆ITC狂热于2016-11-05 10:20:15留言☆☆☆

究竟是怎么个雷法的LZ你这个磨人的小妖精倒是说呀ww

№9 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-05 10:22:53留言☆☆☆

学paro，带一点点豪门恩怨（ry

双Center是被分别养育大的双子。天是哥哥，陆是弟弟

明明是双胞胎，天是个Alpha，陆却是个柔弱的Omega。九条家觉得家主家居然出了个Omega很丢脸，就把陆送给了七濑家。

然后等到双Center长大了，上了同一所中学。因为血缘的吸引双Center很关注彼此，但因为不知道彼此是兄弟，就爱上了

（待我慢慢接着打字

№10 ☆☆☆ITC狂热于2016-11-05 10:25:34留言☆☆☆

啊，我知道LZ在说哪篇了……哪位的话的确

№11 ☆☆☆天推陆担于2016-11-05 10:27:56留言☆☆☆

搬个小板凳坐等大纲说明

№12 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-05 10:28:46留言☆☆☆

我也知道是那篇了。这不是伦理剧太太的大作么（。

№13 ☆☆☆= =；于2016-11-05 10:29:26留言☆☆☆

我居然知道是哪篇了

这篇的收藏数超高的啊，我好几次想点开看看，但一看是伦理剧太太我就怂了……

LZ纯娘们真妹纸！

№14 ☆☆☆天天天陆于2016-11-05 10:31:05留言☆☆☆

咦？居然那么多人知道？那我解码了，没错就是伦理剧太太的那篇

U1S1，暧昧阶段真的特别好看，细节抓得特别好特别真。什么天给陆做蛋包饭，陆喂天甜甜圈啥的，还有那个有名的TENN·KUJO梗，用得特别甜

这篇一开始也没写狗屁倒灶的身世啦家境啦，我还以为伦理剧太太改邪归正，这次就准备写个普普通通清清爽爽的学paro了呢。是我太天真了

№15 ☆☆☆ITC狂热于2016-11-05 10:35:47留言☆☆☆

太甜了，看到伦理剧太太的名字你就该溜了。她不是最爱的那套嘛

№16 ☆☆☆= =；于2016-11-05 10:37:11留言☆☆☆

为什么你们都知道是哪篇了？那个伦理剧太太很有名吗？

№17 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-05 10:38:46留言☆☆☆

2LS：伦理剧太太是著名圈内交际花，产出双Center粮的樱花太太，大部分是她的亲友。

其人手速快人面广，目前对岸双Center的产出里特别流行的“天之骄子九条天，禁忌存在七濑陆”的风气就是她带起来的……

№18 ☆☆☆天天天陆于2016-11-05 10:42:18留言☆☆☆

总之后续突然急转直下，伦理剧太太一贯的迫害双C成瘾。

豪门大族家长突然闪现，捅破陆其实是天的双胞胎弟弟这一事实，然后天和陆都仿佛被人夺舍一样纠结起来了。边纠结边各种为爱鼓掌，纠结的点还特别无聊，啪的部分却十分老司机，特别分裂。

这些我都忍了，就当自己不小心看了个肉文吧，至少减压对吧？最后结局神展开：因为是兄弟所以天另娶陆另嫁（。太太是怎么好意思打下天陆tag的？要不是我日文词汇量匮乏简直想写30000字差评！

№19 ☆☆☆ITC狂热于2016-11-05 10:45:42留言☆☆☆

伦理剧太太就好这口呗有什么办法

人家还特别会来事，在推上跟几个双C的太太互动十分良好。连我心爱的绿玉太太都被她带坏了……

№20 ☆☆☆天天天陆于2016-11-05 10:46:05留言☆☆☆

等等！绿玉太太我双C启蒙女神啊？！连她都被带歪了么= =

№21 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-05 10:47:15留言☆☆☆

毕竟伦理剧太太能开车手速快，真没办法。写手阵一抱团就是这个结果。双C的粮不少，但兄弟设定的不多，其中对胃口的更是凤毛麟角。

五七太太倒是写得好性格也还原，但更文速度跟不上呀。

看看她的子天陆系列，精彩吧好看吧，但上一次更新是三周前。放在国内都要以为她爬墙了。

№22 ☆☆☆天推陆担于2016-11-05 10:49:01留言☆☆☆

同意LS，栗花落太太的子侦探天陆系列真的好看，强推。

她写的天陆兄弟设定真的很兄弟，又甜又软又可爱，我边看边能把床锤塌了！那么可爱卖萌的文章居然还能毫不生硬地把剧情铺开，真的厉害。看得我也想当侦探我也想要连个可爱小助手啊！

№23 ☆☆☆ITC狂热于2016-11-05 10:51:32留言☆☆☆

看标题我就猜到是那篇了，进来一瞅果然如此【。

奈姬她文笔不差，手速又快，就是那个品位不敢恭维，要不然怎么叫她伦理剧太太呢？一个CP里有这种太太就很一言难尽了。一方面产出多看着很繁荣，一方面又会带歪粮的方向【。

№24 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-05 10:53:41留言☆☆☆

我也曾那么甜过，当年咬牙看完伦理剧太太写的双C的军帕BDSM

如此如醉欲仙欲死，看到车时恨不得把她供起来，看到剧情主线时又恨不得把她挖地深埋（。

希望她只写pwp不要把她恶趣味的感情纠葛放进去（。

№25 ☆☆☆= =；于2016-11-05 10:56:26留言☆☆☆

有那么夸张嘛？我都想试试看了。。。

№26 ☆☆☆= =*于2016-11-05 10:57:21留言☆☆☆

LS跟LSS都是真的勇士（。

那篇军帕我就看了别的太太的扫文笔记，就是去了打开原文的勇气。

№27 ☆☆☆ITC狂热于2016-11-05 10:59:24留言☆☆☆

其实奈姬太太也是能写出萌文的……吧

№28 ☆☆☆owo于2016-11-05 11:02:17留言☆☆☆

LS的发言能不能有点自信啊www

伦理剧太太写的萌文还真挺好看的，她那个T团育儿的系列就很可爱，看完后我反复确认作者名字，不敢相信自己的眼睛wwww

№29 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-05 11:07:15留言☆☆☆

我猜LZ看的那篇扫文笔记是我写的（哭了

至今我都不知道当初是什么支撑我把全文看完的，是豪车吗？

伦理剧太太一贯最爱的罪人陆设定，还是因为红头发是不祥象征，各种抓着陆反复虐，真是看得胃疼。而且这篇的天特别渣，我都要生理不适了。明明两个都是天使，被写成狗血渣贱，气死我了！！！

№30 ☆☆☆天推陆担于2016-11-05 11:07:31留言☆☆☆

2 29L:你知道这个系列后来毫不意外的写崩了，还开了童车嘛？

№31 ☆☆☆天推陆担于2016-11-05 11:08:12留言☆☆☆

越说我约好奇了，我去康康，JMS祝我好运。。。

№32 ☆☆☆= =*于2016-11-05 11:09:21留言☆☆☆

to29L&31L：这就是为什么我说那句话时不太自信的原因了……

还是去看五七太太的可爱小侦探们吧………………

№33 ☆☆☆owo于2016-11-05 11:13:17留言☆☆☆

32楼的勇士走好（挥舞小手帕）

说到侦探，心灵刑事第六话不是天出场了吗？我本来还指望他的角色跟陆的互动多一些，多点能剪的双C素材，结果下一话就大结局了？这操作很奇怪啊，真的不是腰斩了吗？

№34 ☆☆☆= =；于2016-11-05 11:15:02留言☆☆☆

七话完结还真挺少见的，月九怎么也得来个11话吧【。

莫非收视率太低了？

№35 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-05 11:16:21留言☆☆☆

收视率不低的，我查了下目前的平均收视17.62呢，这个成绩很好了

推上樱花妹也讨论过这事，感觉结束在这里真的很生硬的。明显天的角色身上还有条线索根本没铺开（

№36 ☆☆☆ITC狂热于2016-11-05 11:18:42留言☆☆☆

这剧的脚本家吐槽过这事的，很快就删推了。大意就是讲因为T团最近的一些风评故事不得不腰斩，希望大家不要相信子虚乌有的花边新闻。话里话外还挺为T团抱不平的。

对面娱乐圈的水也挺深的（。

№37 ☆☆☆天推陆担于2016-11-05 11:21:12留言☆☆☆

这事隔壁都八了9栋楼了，各种真真假假粉粉黑黑的，我们这里就不要展开了吧？大家还是安静扫文（lei）算了

№38 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-05 11:23:46留言☆☆☆

嗯嗯，我们不如来说说西堂奏真和己兼昭发展出绝美爱情的可能性吧

№39 ☆☆☆天推陆担于2016-11-05 11:28:12留言☆☆☆

——TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※终于轮到知乎体了  
※第一次写知乎体也不知道学得像不像【x

如何评价日本男性偶像？

日本女偶像（アイドル）在国内的话题热度一直比较高，为什么有关男偶像的讨论就相对较少呢？日本男偶像也有跟数字系一样红的团队吗？

\----

本题来自于知乎圆桌>>发现日本，更多日本相关话题欢迎关注讨论。

关注问题 | 写问答 | 邀请问答

查看全部1,234个问答＞

用户：Sachisaki（Hoshikage Staff） +关注

回答于2016年11月06日

————————————————————

谢邀，现日本媒体从业者，工作间隙偷偷答题。

我在日本从事这一行已经6年了，无法自夸自己的回答就是正确答案，但相对的客观和真实还是可以的。

在回答这个问题前，我想先说一件关于我自己的事：

前几天正好在跟日本同事聊天，同事问我怎么想到来日本干这一行的。说实在的媒体从业其实很苦很累，经常要加班，收入也不算是最高，而且一个外国人，要在日本这种封闭式的职场文化里出人头地更是难上加难。我回答她说，因为我是Zero的粉。而她立刻就明白了我的选择。

我想真情实感追过星的朋友们应该知道我为什么要提这事了。这看似只是个题外话，但切实证明了偶像的确能影响人的一生。我选择了这么一条艰难的路，这让她觉得不可思议；然而当我提起我的偶像时，她的那些基于我的选择所产生的困惑立刻就烟消云散了——这就是偶像zero的魅力，他甚至值得你赌上自己的职业人生走上一条不平坦的路。而zero正是一位日本的男性偶像。

作为一个zero粉，要是放任自己吹自家爱豆的彩虹屁，恐怕三天三夜都说不完，那这个问答也没法叫如何评价日本男性偶像，得改名叫如何花式吹zero了。我尽量简短的介绍一下这位吧。

在日本，即使是最挑剔的音乐人，在提起zero的歌时也只会满口赞誉。他的偶像生涯短暂而辉煌，在他活跃在舞台上的3年内创造了1000亿以上的经济收益，各类音乐奖项大满贯，每张唱片的销量都在钻石级别，业内因为他选择成为从业者的人数不胜数，甚至都内最大的场馆ゼロアリーナ都是以他的名字来命名的。十年前zero的突然消失，除了使广大粉丝感到惋惜和失落外，更为他增加一份神秘色彩。可以说，zero是一个传奇，堪称日本当代偶像风潮的原点。

不过，正是因为zero过于耀眼，同一时期的男性偶像与之相比都显得黯淡了不少，这也直接造成了zero消失后日本男偶像青黄不接的状况。

十多年前zero活跃的时期，日本偶像在国内还是很小众的爱好，直到2010年前后随着数字系女团的造星活动，日本偶像才在国内而流行了起来。然而在这个时间点，日本男偶像们还处在比较尴尬的青黄不接期，没有能热成现象级的团，就像现在大热的Re:vale，在当时还没正式出道。我想这就是造成题目中提到的“女偶像提及多而男性偶像很少被提及”这一情况的原因。

那么接下来我们再说”红“的问题：

笼统地把问题概括为男偶像或女偶像红不红，那不太好回答。因为各个团队的热度是跟团队本身挂钩，而跟性别无关的。要是把问题改成“日本有没有很红的男性偶像”，那答案肯定是，有的。

re:vale，trigger，idolish7，再加上最近新出道的zool，不管哪个团的人气都足以担起“红”这个评价。

re:vale出道五周年，黑白的综合优胜就连着拿了三年。白金拿了不少，冠名番组的收视率常年居高；yuki在创作方面的才华和影视上的成就有目共睹，momo的敬业和在业界的好人缘也是有口碑的。

trigger从出道起就一路高奏凯歌，精品路线走得十分成功。团队专业性极强，队员个人能力也十分出众。上次的实验性音乐剧大获成功，顺带斩获了几个含金量很高的奖项，业内对他们的评价很高。

idolish7是个是个充满活力的团队。每位成员都十分具有个性，团队感却又非常强。因为每位成员擅长的领域各有不同，我跟同事常常开玩笑说idolish7是个万能团。团队可塑性强，成长性可期。

zool是个难得的有着充满攻击性魅力的团队。对于日本社会来说，这个团的风格其实蛮出格的，但这种出格正是zool的魅力所在。跟以上例举的三团不一样，zool的粉多，Anti也不少。所以虽说资历尚短，在SNS上的话题却不少。

上述的几个团，不管是各类数据，还是话题度，曝光率，都不低于，甚至高于问题中提到过的女性偶像团体。

对于我的答案，你们还满意吗？

————————————————————

11月07日追加：

没想到会收到那么多的赞同和评论，感谢大家的热情。

就评论里提出的问题， 我在这里加以归纳，并统一回复一下。

1.有没有跟上述团队共事过，他们私下怎么样？

除了zool外都有过共事。私下都很nice，毕竟日本人，礼仪周正，很敬业。

2.re:vale有成员不合的传言；trigger跟idolish7有不合传言，跟zool也有不合传言；传言都是真的吗？

首先，既然是传言，那么真实性肯定会大打折扣；

其次，我在工作中的确会接触到偶像们，但也仅仅是工作上的接触，谈不上深交，所以很多事情我不清楚，不太好说真正的私下是什么样的。

就我自己看到的，momo跟yuki默契度很高，momo的确是很喜欢yuki；trigger跟idolish7的关系还挺亲近的，两团队长经常私下约酒，两团center也交换过私人rabbitchat；跟zool有交集的工作不多，不过在电视台里我看到过龙之介さん和御堂さん在聊天。

3.idolish7刚出道那会有好多负面的传闻，据说这些传闻是八乙女事务所传播出来的？八乙女社长据说人品不好，会造谣对手公司，还会权力骚扰女艺人？

上面这些偉い方答主接触不到，不好说。不过大概率是假的吧。

idolish7刚出道那会，trigger早就热得不要不要的了，没必要这么做，至于权力骚扰，也挺蹊跷的……不过结合最近trigger的各种花边新闻，手法倒是挺标准的。

4.trigger最近的负面新闻影响大不大？樱花妹是怎么看这事的？

大，而且大得有些怪异。

虽说这次团队跟事务所高层都有爆出负面新闻，但舆论的发酵跟造成的影响有点不太匹配。大概率有资本方趁机会出手了。就我知道的trigger被撸掉的工作就不止一个。

樱花妹怎么看……恩SNS上的粉打抱不平的居多，身边的同事大都跟我看法一致。

5.能不能帮拿re:vale/trigger/idolish7/zool的直笔签名？

没想到问的最多的居然是这个问题……

肯定不能啊wwww不要小看社畜的敬业好吧www虽然我自己都有而且还是to签wwww

————————————————————

万万没想到答案居然被收进知乎日报，看来以后要多多分享我工作中的那些事，成为知乎红人不是梦想哒！

赞同 9.7K | 评论 1.3K | 分享 | 收藏 | 喜欢

——TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※基本都是原作剧情中Trigger遇到的事情，稍微想象了一下那个世界里Trigger粉会多着急  
※不过可能写得看起来不够着急？

トリガー！トリガー！トリガー！！！＼(^o^)／©7ch.net

1名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

トリガー！トリガー！トリガー！！！＼(^o^)／

Music Festa love！今晚终于能看到3个人一起唱新曲啦！＼(^o^)／

2名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

トリガー！トリガー！トリガー！！！＼(^o^)／

冲着trigger去抽票，根本抽不到，票通刷爆都get不了！虽然有电视直播，但我还是想在现场看trigger啊(´；ω；｀)

不看到他们三个在一起，从东国祭起就悬着的心根本放不下来(´；ω；｀)

3名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

东国祭←这个略称也太略了？！

东京国际音乐艺术祭那次我有在现场，新曲是很好听啦，但只有龙さん一个人在，总觉得好寂寞了哦……毕竟3个人在一起才是Trigger嘛！

4名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

>>>3 说得好！3个人在一起才是Trigger！

而且近阶段的风向真的有感觉怪怪的……那个花○堇我本来还蛮喜欢的，结果先是贴着龙さん炒作绯闻，又是巴着八乙女事务所社长，现在矛头都指向事务所跟Trigger了她倒是跟没事人一样，每天ins上晒晒食物晒晒宠物的，真是气死我了！

5名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

我也讨厌那个花○堇，恋爱宣告还有移籍宣言，不都是她单方面作妖吗？讨厌死了！

她的粉更讨厌，还说是我们龙さん渣了她，社长又想潜她，也不自己照照镜子，她配吗？

6名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

>>>5 算了算了~虽然觉得生气也无可厚非，不过这样的言论还是收一下吧，免得被疯狗逮到，又要乱咬一气……

最近圈内对我们团已经很不友好了，大家在这个当口一定要谨言慎行，不能给我们的哥哥们添麻烦啊。

7名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

是啊，隔着屏幕都能感觉到异样。

上次那个节目，让新人坐那么中间的位置，把天君排在那么不起眼的座位上，还很少给他镜头，看得我都气死了。

8名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

对啊太过分了！前阵子Mr.下岡的TV man show上也是，还故意问乐さん是不是跟爸爸一样会吸引女人这种能让人联想起最近负面新闻的问题，乐さん一时没防备，都愣住了。幸好三月君给打了圆场……

Mr.下岡一直对Trigger算是很友好的了，他们也算老交情了吧，连他都这样，不知道业内被欺负成什么样了。

9名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

对啊，多亏了三月君了！我前男友还说三月君故意抢风头，他什么都不懂，气死我了！←所以是前男友了ｓ(・｀ヘ´・;)ゞ

10名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

>>>9 Good job！

11名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

>>>9 Good job！

凭这事我就要连Idolish7一起粉！三月君人那么nice，center的陆君还那么可爱

12名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

>>>9 Good job！唯恐天下不乱根本不顾及女孩子心情的男人怎么配有你这么好的女朋友！

13名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

以前不觉得，现在发现Idolish7真的仗义。

上次当某个综艺录制的现场观众，陆君真的是毫不避讳的夸Trigger，应该是真的很喜欢Trigger的前辈们了，他一直说自己是Trigger的饭，看这个反应假不了。

14名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

>>>13 哪期节目？还没播吗？最近特别想看到别的艺人夸Trigger……

15名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

以前在推上还有同好po过Idolish7看Trigger的live的照片www

那个谷子买得不比我们少wwww

16名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

>>>14 播出了，水八那个音乐综艺。这段播出时被剪掉了

反正这段时间都很奇怪啦，好像要故意纵容不利于Trigger的负面消息发酵似的。传个绯闻而已，能有多大事啊，你们记得前不久，不是还有乐さん跟高挑美女深夜进酒店那传闻吗？根本掀不起什么风浪。

还有前阵子Idolish7的Nagi，不也有跟可爱美女开房的传言吗？基本上大家就看个热闹，也就完事了。这次就很反常。

17名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

在看到Trigger全员站在大舞台上唱歌前，就是没法安心啦(´；ω；｀)

18名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

是啊，最近圈内各种小动作看着挺吓人的……

比如说Fiends Day的CM，第一次出宣传特别篇时还能看到Trigger在编舞的，之后两次的宣传影像里完全都看不到Trigger了，就像是被刻意剪掉了一样。

19名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

>>>18 我也发现了！跟朋友说起这事她还笑我太敏感……

我是真的希望自己只是太敏感想太多啦（ry

20名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

我懂！

你们注意没，就连这次的Music Festa的宣传CM里都没有Trigger的影像，我还特地查看了官网才确认这次Trigger有参加活动的。。。

21名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

之前乐さん主演的月九剧不也被腰斩了吗？担任脚本的コクロヤ先生还为这事鸣过不平，然后那条推很快就被先生的经济人给删掉了……

22名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

我听从业的朋友说幕后推手是月云制作……

23名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

>>>22 也不是没可能啦

你们想业内最大手不就是月云跟星影吗？然后前阵子千叶志津雄老师退役了，这下连星影都不得不让月云制作一头。你们看最近突然热起来的新人zool，成员里有2个是星影所属的艺人哦，偶像出道还不是从月云走的？

24名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

棗みなみ吧？那个子役，我妈妈超喜欢他的。

我记得他小时候演过星影周年纪念多拉马里的男主童年时代的。后来看到他偶像出道还蛮在意的，不过zool的风格我实在欣赏不来。みなみ酱看起来就是乖孩子，也不知道在团里会不会被欺负……

25名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

不过八乙女事务所跟月云制作的关系不也挺好的吗……

26名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

Idolish7开始表演了，看之前公布的歌单Trigger应该快上台了吧？

27名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

快了快了！啊我好期待我又好紧张哦！

比去年黑白的时候还要紧张(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

28名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

去年黑白时我还因为Idolish7赢了比赛哭鼻子了呢wwww

现在看看，两团关系那么好，输赢无所谓啦，当然Trigger能赢更好了

29名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

今年应该对不上Idolish7了吧www估计该挑战大前辈Re:vale了www

30名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

黑白前应该还有个MOP吧？

好希望今年Trigger能登上MOP的舞台啊(o>ωω>>30 之后FanClub应该有动员投票，大家一起来努力吧！

37名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

ｷﾀ━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━!！！！

38名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

トリガー！トリガー！トリガー！！！＼(^o^)／

39名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

トリガー！トリガー！トリガー！！！＼(^o^)／

怎么办！光是看到他们一起站在舞台上就觉得好感动啊！

40名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

トリガー！トリガー！トリガー！！！＼(^o^)／

三个人的和声真是太棒了！！！

41名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

楽さん！！！龍さん！！！天君！！！！(´；ω；｀)

啊啊啊我好想在现场跟着一起应援啊！！！

42名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

正在通勤路上，连网络配信都刷不开……

好羡慕能去现场的和看直播的各位啊！虽然有预约录影但也只能过一会再看了

43名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

トリガー！トリガー！トリガー！！！＼(^o^)／

每一次表演完成度都那么高，Trigger是最棒哒！ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ

44名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

哎？！

45名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

等等怎么回事？！！

46名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

这是什么宣传吗？怎么回事？

47名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

从事务所独立？

48名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

天君是在开玩笑吗？！

49名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

一定是玩笑吧？我刚刚刷了八乙女事务所的官网跟Fanclub的主页，什么都没有啊？

50名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

独立……那Trigger的活动怎么办？

51名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

为什么突然要独立？事务所抛弃Trigger了吗？

52名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

不会吧？楽さん可是社长的亲儿子啊？

53名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

怎么回事我都混乱了？！！！

Trigger怎么突然要独立了？独立之后他们的商业活动怎么办啊？还有之前的歌曲之类，版权肯定属于事务所吧？还有Fanclub的运营之类？？？

54名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

骗人的吧？

55名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

啊，八乙女PRO的主页po出公告了……

说是允许Trigger演唱使用之前所有唱过的歌……开什么玩笑啊！本来就是Trigger的歌啊？！都舍弃他们了还要感恩吗？！！

56名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

我去给事务所投诉电话！搞什么啊！

57名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

这么残酷的事情为什么还要Trigger来宣布啊！事务所在搞什么！

难道就没有办法为Trigger做些什么吗？！

……

……

……

1000名無しさん@ミュフェスなう 2016/11/07（月）

完全没有回应……我们到底还能做些什么呢？

以后还能听到Trigger在舞台上唱歌吗？ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ

该串已达到最高回复数，就此锁定。

如有需要，请重新开串。

——TBC

*乐总的高挑美女是指熏姐，而Nagi的可爱美女当然是三月哥哥啦！


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※是最不擅长的掐架部分  
※所以其实没怎么掐还是很和谐圆满？

主题：Trigger是怎么回事？[41] 

非粉非黑非流量水军

不懂就问，Nili Trigger怎么回事是，解散了吗

№0 ☆☆☆一个普通双眼皮于2016-11-16 20:27:41留言☆☆☆

没人愿意给我解答一下吗

№1 ☆☆☆一个普通双眼皮于2016-11-16 20:34:53留言☆☆☆

顶上来

Nili T3粉不是很多吗怎么都没人说话的

№2 ☆☆☆一个普通双眼皮于2016-11-16 20:39:45留言☆☆☆

我真的不是Anti就是想知道到底怎么回事

№3 ☆☆☆一个普通双眼皮于2016-11-16 20:42:43留言☆☆☆

就冲着楼主在这种时候发这贴还拼命顶的ky行径，没被辱骂整栋楼已经是脱离卡粉有素质了╮(╯_╰)╭

U1S1，连我这个非T3担都觉得你在挑事。关于这事随便搜索一下都有好几页的楼，我不信就楼主搜不到

№4 ☆☆☆立八类赛高于2016-11-16 20:55:04留言☆☆☆

我说了不是粉不是黑啊

就是对T3的事不太清楚啊，听说这里T3粉多就来问问呗，干嘛那么凶啊

再说了，就不许路人纯好奇吗?我不追偶像的没意思，还不如追追绯优呢，二阶堂大和这种实力演员不好吗

№5 ☆☆☆一个普通双眼皮于2016-11-16 20:58:47留言☆☆☆

4L+1，T3粉素质好不撕LZ，LZ还得意了是吧？

本来想着修身养性，放过楼主这样的RZ，突然扯到yamato怎么回事？是想引战吗？前几天那么多娱乐新闻那么多楼讨论，怎么隔了1个多礼拜了还来膈应人？有毒吧这是！

№6 ☆☆☆= = 于2016-11-16 21:01:32留言☆☆☆

LZ直说自己拿哪家粉籍帮哪家黑吧搞笑？

那么多讨论新闻看不懂搜索也不会的，要么智商有问题，要么RP有问题（白眼

№7 ☆☆☆<<--< 于2016-11-16 21:03:43留言☆☆☆

我家利达求放过，爱豆出身当不起LZ夸╮(╯_╰)╭

听说当流量水军恰烂钱损人品的，球球LZ离我家远一点

№8 ☆☆☆*= =* 于2016-11-16 21:04:12留言☆☆☆

咦不是说Trigger Rio红的吗？怎么连出头的都尽是别团的饭啊

怕不是假热度吧？然后粉还又玻璃心又不友好，flop的不亏呀

№9 ☆☆☆一个普通双眼皮于2016-11-16 21:05:17留言☆☆☆

装，接着装！

一会说对爱豆圈不熟一会又说T3假红，给自己立的人设能不能统一点？流量水军也是要有职业道德的好么？

JMS千万忍住别回，就不让ta恰这口饭！

№10 ☆☆☆= = 于2016-11-16 21:07:12留言☆☆☆

不但没职业道德业务水平也差得很，以为这么含糊其辞就能引战啦？

不好意思，掐架上胸是常识，连这个都不知道就别吃这碗饭吧？

№11 ☆☆☆喵咪喵嗷于2016-11-16 21:09:51留言☆☆☆

跟这种东西有什么好说的

这不是平白坏了云看音乐剧的兴致嘛？婊贝们别理，申删吧。

№12 ☆☆☆天天天陆于2016-11-16 21:11:35留言☆☆☆

教漏猪一个乖，以后要当水军先找好国内艺人的粉黑，再不济也能拿点钱。

日娱圈小，翻不起多少流量也经不起你们折腾。别看着这两天关于日娱的发帖多就认为日娱话题有多热了。

已深山&bang ID，不用谢。

№13 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-16 21:14:26留言☆☆☆

弱弱地说，其实我也想问到底是怎么回事……

不懂日文，搜了下日文里的独立好像也没其他的意思，但最近都看不到他们……

№14 ☆☆☆弱小可怜又无助于2016-11-16 21:16:45留言☆☆☆

№14 ☆☆☆弱小可怜又无助于2016-11-16 21:16:45留言☆☆☆

什么鬼！新的顶贴方式么？！ID被bang换新号？！

№15 ☆☆☆惹于2016-11-16 21:18:05留言☆☆☆

所以挑拨和装路人不成之后开启马甲作战了？

№16 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-16 21:19:35留言☆☆☆

真的不是楼主的马甲，也搜索过各种帖子，就是有点不安……

上周还觉得独立活动也没什么，但现在事务所主页查不到他们的活动，FanClub主页宣布无限制停止更新，都不知道在哪里能看到脱离卡了……

№17 ☆☆☆弱小可怜又无助于2016-11-16 21:21:47留言☆☆☆

那你也犯不着到这个贴来问吧？

现在他们个人的推特还在更新，说过最近会公开新曲哦。

№18 ☆☆☆喵咪喵嗷于2016-11-16 21:24:51留言☆☆☆

唱片公司还不知道怎么说呢，新歌的宣传CM也完全没看到，哎

从事务所独立后肯定会比较忙乱的，只有等他们调整好了

№19 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-16 21:27:18留言☆☆☆

其实我也挺担心后续发展的

以前也追过地下乐队，那种路线根本不适合Trigger

没事务所很多事情很麻烦的，好一点的live场地都不一定联系得到

№20 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-16 21:31:14留言☆☆☆

谢谢大家愿意回复我……

刚刚在推特用英文给他们留言应援了，不知道能不能被看到……

好希望能听到他们的新歌啊，也能心安点……

№21 ☆☆☆弱小可怜又无助于2016-11-16 21:33:25留言☆☆☆

为什么我团要遇到这些糟心事啊？

明明人气话题都有，上半年还得奖了，又没啥幺蛾子，怎么那么坎坷啊？

№22 ☆☆☆<<--< 于2016-11-16 21:35:46留言☆☆☆

TCL

№23 ☆☆☆惹 于2016-11-16 21:38:18留言☆☆☆

之前打了很长一段又删掉，觉得在个明显是空降的帖子里ZQSG有点傻。但看看楼里其他的JMS，我那就傻这么一次吧。

我团的遭遇不是没有预兆的，先是长期工作减少，接着是综艺的番位变化，后来又有多拉马腰斩。明明依然具有人气和号召力，但在主流媒体里却看不到，就连上期的冠名番组都停播，但SNS上却充满了他们的讨论。这是十分反常的，他们不是缺少话题，更像是被刻意抹去了痕迹。所以不妨阴谋论一下，是有什么人希望他们消失。

作为粉我们能做什么吗？festa那天，在现场我就在思考这个问题了。我觉得很有限，但有一件事情应该是可以做到的，保持他们在SNS上的话题度，给MOP投票——我们去把他们带回来，带回到MOP的舞台上来。

我相信他们，就算从事务所独立出来，他们依然会作为Trigger继续唱歌。

№24 ☆☆☆不吐不快于2016-11-16 21:43:36留言☆☆☆

怎么办，被LS说得有点想哭QAQ

№25 ☆☆☆QAQ于2016-11-16 21:45:36留言☆☆☆

在看到他们再回到舞台上前这颗心大概只能悬着

能为他们做点什么就去做，官方fan club不动员，我们就自己行动起来！

№26 ☆☆☆T-T于2016-11-16 21:46:32留言☆☆☆

我正好在整理MOP打榜投票的攻略，到时候开贴大家一起来吧！

№27 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-16 21:47:15留言☆☆☆

嗯！用投票告诉他们，我们正在等他们！！！

№28 ☆☆☆>///<于2016-11-16 21:48:51留言☆☆☆

「待て、しかして希望せよ」

№29 ☆☆☆不吐不快于2016-11-16 21:49:55留言☆☆☆

手游偶像宅被LS搞得有点想哭又想笑www

№30 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-16 21:51:15留言☆☆☆

饭能做的不多，海外饭能做的更有限

想花钱还要先挂梯，但都行动起来就多一分指望

№31 ☆☆☆QAQ于2016-11-16 21:51:54留言☆☆☆

看哭了，再次谢谢大家愿意在这个贴里回复我……

№32 ☆☆☆弱小可怜又无助于2016-11-16 21:52:11留言☆☆☆

万万没想到这个贴后续会这样，挺好的……

№33 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-16 21:53:46留言☆☆☆

满怀期待地等着我团！

№34 ☆☆☆喵咪喵嗷于2016-11-16 21:55:12留言☆☆☆

不过在这贴聊感觉怪怪的，新楼开好了吗？

№35 ☆☆☆>///<于2016-11-16 21:57:27留言☆☆☆

看到后面居然蜜汁安慰（捂脸

不过还是要站在世界的中心呼唤新楼（咦

№36 ☆☆☆<<--< 于2016-11-16 22:03:45留言☆☆☆

我本来是抱着掐死楼主的心进来的，现在嘛。。。

Music Festa那天我在现场，在宣布之前还在跟同行的爱妻担妹子调侃，说今年1没忘词真是太好了。没想到期待了那么久的同台后，紧接着是那样的消息。。。

当时我的脸色应该挺难看的，yhm一直在问我大丈夫か。之后这一周各种坐立不安，不断给原事务所和fan club写mail，也只能得到很暧昧的回答。没想到居然在个水贴里被安慰了。。。

№37 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-16 22:08:41留言☆☆☆

月球脱离卡粉泪流满面now！(´；ω；｀)

说得对！Tigger是绝对不会让饭失望的！相信他们，只是需要时间来调整一下！！

№38 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-16 22:09:52留言☆☆☆

我看了看举报贴，这个楼应该马上会被锁

新楼开好了，大家移步吧。关键词MOP

№39 ☆☆☆*= =*于2016-11-16 22:10:55留言☆☆☆

在水军贴里这么说有点怪，但真的怪感动的（ry

JMS说得对，一切都会好起来的，MOP时一定能看到他们站到舞台上的！

№40 ☆☆☆- -于2016-11-16 22:10:55留言☆☆☆

出去转了转怎么这贴又飘到首页来了？说好不给流量水军饭恰的呢

既然已经开了贴大家就散了吧，顺便指路挖土豆，有惊喜哦

№41 ☆☆☆立八类赛高于2016-11-16 22:12:45留言☆☆☆

\-----------------------------------------------------------

本帖不CJ，请勿再跟帖！


End file.
